canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarecrow (The Wizard Of Oz)
The scarecrow is a character in L. Frank Baum's children's fantasy novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", and its various adaptations. About him In L. Frank Baum's original novel "The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz", the scarecrow has a head made from a small burlap sack stuffed with straw and has eyes, a nose, and a mouth painted on it to represent a face, wears an old pointed blue hat on his head, was given straw in his hat around his head to give the impression of hair, and a straw-stuffed blue suit of clothes, wears old boots on his feet. The scarecrow's left eye is smaller than the right one, speaks in a rather cheerful husky voice, and never dances or sings, but does stumble a lot to the point of having to be picked up by Dorothy Gale on several occasions when on the yellow brick road. He was only two days old when he met Dorothy, never needs to sleep or eat, and also sees very well in the dark. Readers presume that Dorothy brought him to life unwittingly when she wished she had a friend and used the silver shoes to bring the scarecrow to life and his pre-life memories were a side effect of that. When getting his brain, the scarecrow's head is detached and the straw is emptied out by replacing it with a brain made out of a mixture of bran, pins, and needles to hold the straw in place. The scarecrow and the tin woodman are inseparable friends who are almost constantly at each other's sides all the time, and may possibly be referred to as Oz's premiere gay couple because of the first American fairy tale bromance. He needs to be re-stuffed with fresh straw and have his face repainted every once in a while. In the hugely beloved peppy and happy clappy classic Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer musical film adaptation of "The Wizard Of Oz", the scarecrow wears a green shirt, brown pants, and a black hat. In the Walt Disney film "Return To Oz", the scarecrow's head was cable operated and relied almost entirely on the movements of an agile and incredible performer named Justin Case for its realism. In the Universal Pictures film "The Wiz", the scarecrow is made entirely of garbage, rags, and newspaper from the inside all the way to his clothes, and he even has a bag-like head, Reese's peanut butter cup nose, and popcorn cup hat. In the Rankin-Bass TV series "Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz" and its movie sequel "Return To Oz", the scarecrow is named Socrates. In the TV series, Socrates longs for a brain because he's a brainless fool who is kind, idiotic, dimwitted, and always makes mistakes that cause big trouble to the annoyance of others and misunderstands people. In the movie, he writes a letter to Dorothy Gale, telling her that everyone is happy with the gifts the wizard gave them, and that they miss her very much. The previously melted wicked witch of the west had become reconstituted and took Socrates' diploma and burned it up and he is found in a corn field on a pole scaring crows again. Later on, the wicked witch sends sends flying alligators to kill Dorothy and her friends, but Socrates' quick thinking saves them when they hide under his straw. The gallery of pictures Scarecrow and Tin Man.png Scarecrow (Return To Oz).png|The scarecrow as he appears in "Return To Oz" Scarecrow (The Wiz).png|The scarecrow as he appears in the film version of "The Wiz" Scarecrow (Wizard Of Oz).png|The scarecrow as he appears in the classic MGM film Socrates The Scarecrow.png|Socrates the scarecrow from "Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz" Dorothy Gale, Tin Man, and Scarecrow.png Socrates, Robby, Dorothy, and Toto.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Wizard Of Oz